Clinical chemistry enables the analysis of biological fluids for diagnosing, monitoring, and/or treating the medical condition of a patient. By way of example, determining the level of analytes such as glucose, lactate, creatinine, electrolytes, and oxygen can be vitally important for monitoring and/or maintaining a patient's health and treatment. Moreover, a patient's reaction to the administration of certain substances (e.g., glucose) can be used in diagnostic stress-tests. Similarly, by monitoring the level of xenobiotics such as insulin or drugs and their metabolites, physicians can diagnose kidney and liver disorders or select appropriate dosing in drug treatment. For example, monitoring the pharmacokinetics of a drug under treatment conditions in a particular patient can allow individualized optimization of the treatment schedule and help avoid potentially serious drug-drug interactions.
Though centralized clinical laboratories can provide a wide array of assays for accurately determining the presence and/or concentration of various analytes, clinical laboratories typically require that a sample (e.g., blood) be obtained from a patient, shipped to a laboratory, and processed and tested prior to the results being communicated back to the patient's physician. While recent advances in point-of-care (POC) diagnostics have enabled some laboratory tests to be quickly performed at the patient's bedside, these assays are not without drawbacks as the accuracy and precision of POC instruments often suffer relative to their central lab counterparts.
By way of example, blood glucose has been the most frequently performed clinical chemistry laboratory test for the past several decades based, in part, on it serving as the primary indication for diabetes detection and monitoring of therapy. Over the last 15 years, however, self-testing of blood glucose has become increasingly common with the advent of POC glucometers that allow an individual to lance their fingertip, expel a drop of blood onto a test strip that can be inserted into the glucometer, and obtain an almost immediate measurement of his or her blood glucose level. Though POC glucometers and strips need only meet a +/−15% c.v. for approval by the FDA (clinical laboratory tests for glucose are remarkably accurate and precise with typical c.v.s of +/−2.0%), the advantages associated with frequent self-testing are believed to outweigh the relative lack of accuracy such that self-testing provides the basis for the current standard of care for diabetes. It has been shown, for example, that frequent blood glucose testing leads to a reduction in cardiovascular, renal, ophthalmological, and other morbidities associated with diabetes. Indeed, data generated as a result of the availability of frequent, instantaneous blood glucose measurements has prompted many in the medical community to promote tight glycemic control for diabetics and non-diabetic patients alike.
Despite the frequency of sampling (e.g., at 15-, 30-, 60-, or 240-minute intervals as specified by protocols), monitoring provided by glucometers and other analyte monitors is nonetheless discontinuous, providing a snapshot of analyte levels in the blood at the moment that the sample was obtained. Accordingly, systems have been developed to continuously measure the concentration of analytes in subcutaneous interstitial fluid, for example, since the concentration of certain analytes (e.g., glucose) is highly correlated between these two fluid compartments (Bantle, et al., J Lab Clin Med 1997; 130: 436-441). By way of example, sensors for continuous monitoring of certain analytes (e.g., glucose) in interstitial fluid are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,690 of Bonnecaze et al. and U.S. Application Pub. No. 2008/0027296 of Hadvary et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, provide continuous analyte monitoring systems that may enable better glycemic control through continuous, real-time monitoring of a patient's interstitial fluid glucose levels. Some such systems, for example, employ an electrochemical sensor that can be implanted within subcutaneous tissue and remain in contact with the interstitial fluid for an extended time (e.g., several hours to a week or more). The voltage output of the sensor can be transmitted to a data processing unit for converting the sensor output to a blood glucose equivalent value.
Like POC glucometers and other POC analyte measurement systems, implantable analyte monitoring systems can suffer from diminished accuracy and precision relative to their clinical laboratory counterparts. Moreover, the long-term implantation of these monitors can diminish the reliability of the data transmitted by the sensor(s) as other components in body fluids (e.g., proteins) can contaminate the sensors and cause inaccurate readings. As a result, current continuous analyte monitoring systems generally require frequent calibration or confirmation using other more invasive and/or less convenient techniques. By way of example, prior to treating a patient in whom their continuous blood glucose monitor indicates a low blood glucose level, a medical caretaker is generally required to confirm the levels using the standard-of-care POC glucometers. Likewise, diabetics using implantable, continuous glucose monitors are nonetheless prompted to provide a finger stick measurement for regular calibration of their monitors and/or prior to treatment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved accuracy and reliability of implantable, continuous analyte monitoring systems.